


Miraculous: Tales of Golden Monarch

by NiteStar19



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng Fluff, Bookworm Felix, Bridgette & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug are Cousins, Bridgette Ur Girl, Felix Graham de Vanily Redemption, Hot Mess Adrien Agreste, Hot Mess Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Idiots in Love, Lila Rossi Bashing, Multi, Punctual Felix, We'll try our best with Felix tho, Wholesome sisters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:55:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29547564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NiteStar19/pseuds/NiteStar19
Summary: What if Sentibug managed to live? What if she had magical powers? What if she was overpowered? What if Felix decided to come to school in Paris with his sweet cousin, Adrien?What if Marinette decided that Sentibug would be her sister?This entire story is filled with What ifs.Well? What are you waiting for?Jump in.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Bridgette/Félix Graham de Vanily, Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth/Nathalie Sancoeur, Ivan Bruel/Mylène Haprèle, Juleka Couffaine/Rose Lavillant, Lê Chiến Kim & Ondine
Comments: 34
Kudos: 72





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> I won’t explain why I think it's funny that I’m writing this while listening to Song of Storms from the Legend of Zelda. 
> 
> And as always: Miraculous doesn’t belong to me fam.

Miraculous: Tales of Chat Noir, Ladybug and Sentibug  Lady Monarch

* * *

“This actually sucks” Ladybug said, looking out in the distance where Hawkmoth and Mayura disappeared. 

* * *

As soon as the Sentibug teamed up with Ladybug and Chat Noir, Mayura took one look at the trio and decided to flee.

Of course they would have gone after her and chased her if it weren’t for Hawkmoth to pop up in front of them and capture Chat Noir. 

Unfortunately, he didn’t expect another Ladybug to be there. As soon as he grabbed hold of Chat, Ladybug had whipped her yoyo at Hawkmoth, only for him to smack it away. What he didn’t see coming was the second yoyo wrapping around his arm and tugging it back. Surprise etched in Hawkmoth's features He looked wide-eyed at the Sentibug.

“You’re one to disobey your creator” 

“My creator didn’t care about me, she cared about trying to get the miraculouses for you,” Sentibug shouted.

Ladybug held back the other hand of Hawkmoths taking away his staff. HawkMoth sneered at her and tried to whip his hand away before Chat Noir could snatch the miraculous on his chest. The action caused Sentibug to stumble, giving an opening for Hawkmoth to escape from their vice grip. He jumped to another roof and gave one menacing look before running after Mayura. 

* * *

“What are we going to do now?” Sentibug asked the 2 of them. 

“We- I mean- I have to take you to Master’s” Ladybug said while tapping her chin. 

“Why can’t I come along?” Chat Noir asked. 

Ladybug and Sentibug looked at each other. Ladybug looked down to her feet before replying. 

“In order to get her there, I need to detransform. And we can’t reveal our identities to each other” Ladybug said. 

“But that would mean-” Chat started. 

“Yes, that would mean that Sentibug would figure out my identity.” Ladybug said. 

“No.” Chat said. 

“What?” Ladybug looked surprised at the downright rejection. 

“We don’t know if Mayura can still take control of Sentibug. It would be disastrous for us and him” 

Before any of them could reply back to the statement, Sentibug piped in.

“Why can’t the ‘Master’ come to us instead”

Chat Noir thought about it for a while. He snapped his fingers when he was thinking of an idea. 

“I’ve got it. Ladybug you go to Master’s place. I’ll take Sentibug near one of the roofs that he resides in. Then you can go to bring the Master to take care of Sentibug. What do you say?” 

Ladybug contemplated the idea and found it to be exceptional and quite fool-proof.

“I think that’s a great plan partner,” Ladybug said.

She held out her fist. Chat bumped his fist against hers. 

“Pound it!” 

Ladybug went her way as Chat Noir and Sentibug went the other way to take a long route to the roof. 

Ladybug then detransformed as she reached Master Fu’s home and ran to the place. Marinette knocked on the door and promptly entered the room to find Master Fu sipping tea calmly at his desk. 

“Hello Marinette. I see that you are quite in a predicament. Sentibug is still a creation of Mayura.” Master Fu said. 

“She’s still someone who lives and I think she deserves a chance” Marinette reasoned. 

“Deserves a chance at what?” Master Fu said, raising an eyebrow. 

“A chance at life, master” Marinette said. 

“She is made of magic. Therefore, stripping her of her servitude means that she will become a form of pure magic. Her emotions will change her magic. If she becomes angry, then her magic will become dark. If she is happy, her magic will flower around her. Either way, she is a danger to everyone around her” Master Fu said. 

Marinette opened her mouth only to be stopped by Master Fu putting up his hand.

“However, you were able to turn her against her creator. This is a chance that we need. This will either be our rise to victory or our slope to downfall. I think that you will make the final choice” he added. 

“Master Fu. You said it yourself. She is pure magic. Magic that was able to turn against her creator. That means she must have character of some sort. The only thing that is stopping me from saying yes to this is the fact that Mayura can turn her against us again” Marinette said. 

“It’s a good thing that there is a recipe to help free the bonds of Mayura. However, that calls for very tricky instructions. It might take a few hours until I can get it ready, so you can join Chat and I will meet up with you on the roof. 

“Okay Master” Marinette said as she walked out the door. 

“Tikki, spots On”

She opened her yoyo and pinpointed Chat’s location. There she went spinning towards and landed on the roof. Chat Noir immediately went his way to her side. 

“If I believed that she was Ladybug before,” Chat said, pointing to Sentibug, “I definitely know for sure that she is not Ladybug” 

“She’s probably the most innocent person I’ve ever met,” Chat added. 

There on the roof was Sentibug who was curiously poking at a butterfly and then yelping as the butterfly flew upwards.

“Did you see that?” Sentibug said, pointing to the now flying insect. 

Ladybug turned to Chat Noir. Chat Noir just gestured at Sentibug and made a halo symbol of his head. Ladybug laughed under her breath 

“Master Fu is coming soon. We just need to sit tight and relax”

“Right. In the meantime, do you want to introduce yourself to Sentibug? I tried and she asked me why I have cat ears, so it’s best if you do the talking” Chat Noir said, wincing as he touched his cat ears 

Ladybug giggled at Chat’s pout and made her way to Sentibug, who was now trying to catch the butterfly with her hands. She cupped the air for the butterfly once again. Ladybug tapped Sentibug on the shoulder. 

“Hey Sentibug” Ladybug said, kindly. 

“Hmm?” Sentibug asked, not sparing a glance at Ladybug and fully focused on trying to catch the butterfly. 

“Why don’t you tell us a little bit about yourself?” Ladybug asked. 

“Well. I was born in a sewer.” 

“Other than that part”

“I was made with the purpose to destroy you and Chat Noir” Sentibug said, with a bright smile. 

“That makes me feel safe,” Chat Noir said from behind. 

“Do you know why they might be hunting us down for the miraculous?” Ladybug asked. 

“Not really. But they have the best interests in mind. At least, that’s what Mayura said” Sentibug answered. 

Ladybug looked at Chat Noir at the new information. They weren’t dealing with people who were doing evil just for giggles. They thought what they were doing were the extremes one had to go through to achieve their goal. 

“Mayura said that she wasn’t supposed to do what she was doing when she created me...but that she would do anything to get her back and make him believe that she could do it,” Sentibug added. 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Ladybug said.

Chat Noir thoughtfully put his finger on his chin. 

“Mayura works under Hawkmoth, yes? So that would mean that she was probably trying to show her loyalty to him. And perhaps there is another person who is unknowingly involved. A person who must be in a tough condition. Hawkmoth and Mayura are both trying to get this person back” Chat theorized. 

“You may be right, Chat Noir. This is information relating to their motive. This can help us track them down” Ladybug said. 

Sentibug looked back and forth at them until she settled to see something towards the back of them.

“Who’s the old man?” she asked. 

Ladybug and Chat Noir turned around to see Master Fu making his way towards them. 


	2. The Bonds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fine. You've convinced me to post the 2nd chapter the next day, instead the next week.

“Hello, young heroes,” Master Fu said, “And hello young sentibug” 

“Hello!” Sentibug said. 

“I was able to finish the instructions earlier than I thought I would. I’ve received the view from Ladybug and Chat Noir on the situation. Sentibug, would you like to be free of Mayura and Hawkmoth? If you say yes, then I must warn you. The world is full of rules put forth. You are different from many others and must keep your real self a secret to everyone except for Chat Noir and Ladybug. When you are free from your bond, you will have the ability to change yourself in ways that you could not before. You are magic within a weak body. Your magic will only expand. I will teach you to keep yourself within bounds if you need help” Master Fu informed. 

“However,” Master Fu added on, “If you say no, you will still be under the influence of Mayura and could become a danger to all of Paris. For that reason, you must be defeated by Ladybug and Chat Noir. Furthermore, since you have come in contact with me, Ladybug must seize your object immediately and you will cease to exist. Before you say your answer, I must say that you are not only magic, but you are also a weapon to both sides. With you, there will be tables turned if you are free from the bond of Mayura. If you want to know the outcomes of your choice, listening to your inner voice”

Sentibug closed her eyes and thought for a while. Ladybug and Chat Noir looked at each other as she started murmuring under her breath. They both jumped forward, when Sentibug suddenly gasped and arched forward. 

“What!- What?- What was that?” Sentibug asked Master Fu.

“It’s hard to tell. I think it might be what will happen if you go into their hands after you are free. As you can see, they will also have destruction upon them” 

“Then I cannot go in their hands,” Sentibug said. 

“Yes.” Master Fu said. 

“You already know my answer,” Sentibug said, holding her chest. 

“I must know for sure,” Master Fu said.

“Yes. I want to be free”

“Very well. Sentibug. You will be freed from Mayura’s hold on you and will be a free form of magic. You will be able to change your appearance at will. That’s just a drop of all the things you can do. Here’s what you shouldn’t do. You shouldn’t use your magic in vain. And please, use your magic for the best. I will not force you, but you may choose to be a superhero if you wish” Master Fu informed. 

“Additionally, you will have to find a family” 

“A family?” 

“A group that will care for you and will help you maintain your new life” 

“But Master Fu, who will take her in?” Chat Noir asked. 

“I could take care of her. However, my place is no location for a teen. Or one of you two could…” Master Fu gestured. 

“...I think I’ll take her in...but to do that we’ll probably have to do a lot more planning about her past and I’ll have to reveal my identity to her. Unless…” Ladybug said as she ended by looking at Chat Noir. 

“Sorry, m’lady. This cat has a secluded life and I don’t think my family would allow it even if I wished for her to enter my life” Chat replied, sorrily. 

“It’s quite alright, Chat Noir. It would be fine if Ladybug could take care of Sentibug” Master Fu said. 

“I think I’ll be able to pull this off, hopefully” Ladybug said.

Sentibug looked at Ladybug with shining hope. 

“I’ll join your family?” Sentibug asked. 

“If my name proves to be all the luck it’s got, then yes” Ladybug said. 

“Thank You! Thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou!” Sentibug said as she pulled Ladybug into an abrupt hug. 

“Uh-Your welcome?” Ladybug said unsure before she settled with a pat of sentibug’s head.

“You need to protect this innocent being. She’s so pure. She’s purer than when I first met you“ Chat Noir pondered while looking at the embraced two. 

Ladybug looked at him in outrage. Chat Noir shrugged as if to say ‘It's true though’

Master Fu cleared his throat to bring their attention back to him. 

“I suggest that I give her the potion now to relieve her,” Master Fu said, gesturing to Sentibug. 

Ladybug nodded as Sentibug took the neon orange potion from Master Fu’s hands. Then Ladybug looked at Chat Noir. 

“I’m-” Ladybug started. 

Chat Noir stopped her, “I know, Ladybug. I wish I could know your identity too, but I’ll save that day for another” 

With that Chat Noir did his two fingered salute and whizzed away, without another word. 

Ladybug stared after him. 

“...i was going to say sorry” Ladybug murmured. 

“Leave him be, Ladybug. His heart was broken in different ways today” Master Fu said. 

Ladybug stared down at her feet in guilt. She always wanted to tell her identity to him first. But she would be sacrificing her identity to Sentibug. 

Master Fu looked at Ladybug and sensed her thoughts to where they were heading. 

“Ladybug and Sentibug. Follow me. We’ll do this at my place. Before heading to your home, Ladybug” 

Both Ladybug and Sentibug were swinging their way to Master Fu’s home when on the other side of the city, Gabriel and Nathalie had detransformed. 

* * *

“What did I tell you, Nathalie?” Gabriel said. 

Nathalie looked away shamefully. 

“What would have happened if you had overworked yourself to such an extent that you got hurt, or even worse, were revealed in front of those incompetent heroes” 

Nathalie opened her mouth to speak before she got cut off by Gabriel. 

“Anyways the first order of business is to get rid of the amok you released. Do you have the possessed item?”

“Of course. I have it right here” Nathalie said as she took out the Eiffel Tower keychain. 

Nathalie placed the keychain in Gabriel’s palm. Gabriel took a look at it and inspected it. 

“There’s no side effects if I break it right?” 

“There shouldn’t be”. 

* * *

“Are you ready, Sentibug?” Master Fu said as he placed the special tea in front of her. 

“Ready as I’ll ever be,” Sentibug said as she put her hands around the small teacup. 

* * *

Gabriel called on his transformation and placed his cane on top of the keychain. 

* * *

Sentibug lifted the cup to her lips. 

* * *

Gabriel swung his cane down. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Insta: @nit3star19


	3. Lifestyle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Q: Do you like SAT or ACT better? Why or why not?
> 
> Me: I hate both of them. Can the college take me based on my GPA? 
> 
> Colleges: Sure. Do you have billions of dollars to put in tutions? 
> 
> Me: No-
> 
> Colleges: *clicks tongue* then Student Loan Debt it is. 
> 
> Me: What the-
> 
> Colleges: America just be like that, hon.

Sentibug took her large gulp of tea that flew down to her tummy. 

At first she didn’t feel anything, but then came the excruciating pain. 

Sentibug doubled over from the pain, nearly cracking her soon-to-be-existent skull on the small wooden table. 

It felt like lightning had struck her and decided to stay there for a few more minutes. Pain so fast, so severe that she could barely scream. 

This was it. This was the end. Perhaps, she had been too late. A freedom that came to her hands, gone before she could even grasp it. Sentibug was sad, but she was thankful that maybe. Just maybe. She was able to change the course of future events by ceasing to exist. 

Then the flow of something unexplainable came washing over her. A sense of comfort and commitment. A flow of otherworldly...magic. 

Sentibug finally managed to take a shuddering breath and feel a change within her heart. 

When Sentibug opened her eyes, she saw Master Fu contemplating her and Ladybug gasping in awe at her. 

“What...what’s wrong?” Sentibug asked, self conscious. 

“You’re...glowing” Ladybug said. 

Sentibug looked down at herself. Gone were the polka dotted outfit and mask. In its place was a white yoke dress that seemed to shimmer a sky blue glaze. Her hair was longer than Ladybug’s and it cascaded down her shoulder into wavy locks. When she reached up her hand, she saw a golden glow surrounding her skin. But as sudden, as it came, it faded. 

“Wh- whoa” Sentibug said. 

“Truly interesting. You may be worth more than I originally thought you would be.” Master Fu said. 

“Wow, Sentibug. You look just like I would underneath this mask. The only difference is the longer and wavy hair, which I hope you never change. It gives you this ethereal look.” Ladybug said. 

“Thank You?” Sentibug said. 

“Now we have many things to take care of. First, her name” Master Fu said. 

“Uhhh….Cressida?” Ladybug piped. 

“Cressida?” Sentibug repeated. 

“It suits her. Seeing as her aura was golden, but I don’t think it quite fits her, Marinette.” Master Fu said. 

“Marinette?” Sentibug repeats. 

“No, Sentibug. You cannot have that name. It is Ladybug’s” Master Fu claims. 

“MASTER FU!” Marinette cries from the unprecedented identity reveal. 

“Oops. My apologies, Marinette. I know you would have liked to keep this secret to yourself for a bit longer” Master Fu replied, almost unapologetically. 

“I like the sound of Marinette. Maybe we should have something similar to it?” Sentibug asked. 

“Bridgette! Bridgette Dupain-Cheng!” Marinette exclaimed. 

“My. It’s a wonderful name. Bridgette. The fire goddess signifying her golden spirit and her innocence” Master Fu appreciated. 

“Bridgette….I- I LOVE it!” Bridgette exclaimed. 

Master Fu looked at Ladybug. 

“Perhaps you should detransform Marinette. Tikki will be glad of the surprise and I for one would like to take a look at the both of you” he insisted. 

“Tikki, Spots Off” Marinette recited. 

Bridgette looked curiously at the girl in ponytails before her. Without the red and mask encasing her blue eyes, her fearsome glamor melted away and left a petite cute girl. 

“You’re very cute, Marinette” Bridgette blurted. 

Marinette looked taken back before gently smiling and saying “Well the same would go for you. Looking at you though, perhaps I too should grow out my hair. It might be a good look” 

Tikki looked back and forth between the 2 girls. 

“Marinette....is this the sentibug situation?” Tikki asked. 

“Not anymore,” Master Fu said, “ Meet Bridgette Dupain-Cheng” 

Tikki glanced at Bridgette in excitement. She seemed to cope with the situation quite quickly. 

“Oh my! Bridgette, I’m so glad to see you! You hold so much magical strength. If you weren’t a human, I would have mistaken you as a lost kwami!” Tikki said, as she whizzed around Bridgette in excitement. 

“Thank you, Tikki! You’re also very cute” Bridgette said. 

At the moment, Marinette’s phone buzzed from her parent’s notification. 

Everyone looked at each other. 

“I guess it's time to see if Bridgette will truly become part of the bakery family” 

* * *

Marinette and Bridgette entered the empty classroom early in the morning to prep over the things that Bridgette needs to learn. 

“Hello. My name is Bridgette Dupain-Cheng. It's nice to meet you all” Bridgette said. 

“Good. Now try saying that with a smile when the time comes. Okay?” Marinette said. 

“Are humans really going to st- study with us, Marinette?” Bridgette asked, her eyes lowering. 

“Yes, Bridgette, and don’t call them humans. We are also humans. So it's not nice to say that. They are classmates” 

The classroom door opened with a bang. Bridgette immediately cowered behind Marinette. Ivan and Mylene entered the classroom. Their eyes immediately fell on Marinette. 

“My gosh. Marinette? Is that you?” Mylene asked. 

“Yup that’s me!” Marinette said with a smile. 

“You’re here early?! Well color me surprised!” Mylene said. 

Ivan looked behind Marinette. 

“Who’s that behind you, Marinette?” Ivan asked. 

“That’s a very good question, Ivan,” Marinette said, before stepping away to reveal Bridgette. 

Bridgette looked up to meet their eyes. 

“WAHHH! She looks just like you! So pretty, too!” Mylene said as she rushed forward to inspect Bridgette from a closer range. 

Bridgette blushed and opened her mouth. 

“Hello. My name is Bridgette Dupain-Cheng. I am Marinette’s cousin. It’s very nice to meet you…” she said. 

“Hello, Bridgette. My name is Mylene Haprele. It’s also nice to meet you!” Mylene replied. 

Ivan did his introductions. Soon almost everyone entered the classroom and made their introductions with Bridgette and fawned over her long hair and pale blue eyes (paler than Marinette’s). 

Lastly, Alya, Nino, Adrien, and Lila walked in the classroom. 

“THIS. This is where you were? We were all waiting for you at the courtyard thinking that you would be late once again. I’ve been meaning to talk to you about the latest fight that happened with Ladybug and-” Alya said as she laughed. 

“What made you come in early, dudette?” Nino cut in. 

“Well…Bridgette” Marinette said, gesturing to the crowd. 

Rose and Mylene revealed Bridgette to the newcomers. 

They all, even Lila, gasped. 

“OH WOW! MARINETTE, YOU HAD A PRETTIER CLONE? Just kidding. But seriously, where were you hiding her?” Alya said as she rushed forward with her cellphone. 

“Well,” Marinette started, “she’s my cousin. I never got to see her because she was isolated from the world because of her parents. So she doesn’t really know how to do social things. Please take good care of her” 

“That’s a given, Marinette. You all took good care of me, even when I was the newcomer. I’m sure we would treat Bridgette the same!” Adrien said. 

“Of course. We’ll all take good care of her. I’m Lila, but the way.” LIla said, batting her eyes. 

Marinette frowned for a split second and nodded to Bridgette, who caught her eye. 

Bridgette turned to Lila and gave her the sweetest smile she could. 

“I hope you take good care of me,” Bridgette said. 

Of course, Marinette wasn’t about to let her sweet “new” sister fall into the hands of evil, so she made sure to tell Bridgette about who to ask for help and who to avoid. 

Bridgette decided that she might be shy, but she would jump in when she believed that her sister was in trouble. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Insta: @nit3star19


	4. The Awakening

Once everything settled down, Bridgette moved to the back to sit with Marinette. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Adrien pale look at the front then look at the back and have a slight frown on his face. Bridgette sensed that Adrien wanted to sit next to her sister. 

Oh no, he wouldn’t. Bridgette made a show of moving closer to her sister and clinging on to her arm. Once everyone was preoccupied with taking out their materials for class, she looked at Adrien and promptly proceeded to give him the stink eye. Adrien looked so shocked that she nearly laughed. 

Yeah that’s right. Walk Away. No one was going to lay a hand on her sister. 

When they sat down to start class, Bridgette started to become bored. The lecture was quite honestly supposed to be on the history of humans? Whatever. She started to roam her eyes around in the class. 

Her eyes laid on the girl that she met first in the classroom. She did have very colorful hair and a bright personality. She wanted to know more about that girl and the big boy that sat next to her. 

She wanted to know about them. 

Suddenly she could see them. A lime helix that circled around her head. A series of white hydrangeas bloomed from the helix. Though the flowers covered the top of her hair, it illuminated her colorful hair. 

When she looked at the big boy (Ivan was it?), he had small sunflowers poked around in his hair. 

That really didn’t suit his vibe at all though? Putting that aside, the word for each flower was fed into her. She knew for a fact that there was no way that she could even recognize them, but each one of them were immediately recognizable as if she was a master at flowers. 

She looked next to her sister and there on hair was a single light blue carnation and it glowed so bright that you might misunderstand it as another star. 

“AHEM. Ms. Dupain- er… Bridgette. I know that it's your first day of school, but please refrain from gawking at people like they’ve grown horns on their head” Ms. Bustier said. 

“No everyone’s growing flowers!” Bridgette exclaimed, standing up from her seat. 

“Flowers?” Bustier questioned out of mere confusion. 

“Yes, madam. You’re blooming the most beautiful snowdrops in your hair” Bridgette said in awe of the glow. 

Bustier stared at Bridgette for a minute. Then laughed. 

“My. Bridgette. You’re quite the flatterer” Bustier said, with a slight blush on her cheeks. 

“Miss. May I touch one of the flowers?” Bridgette asked, walking to the front. 

Bustier stopped laughing. 

“Bridgette. There are no flowers in my hair” Bustier said as she looked at her student with some wariness and alarm. 

“What do you mean, Miss, “ Bridgette said, leaning up to pluck one of the flowers from her teacher’s hair. The white flower gently yielded to her grasp. “It’s right here” 

The entire class looked at Bridgette with a suffocating silence. Marinette’s gasp was quite audible. 

Nino, with purple phloxes in his hair, jumped up “I know how you did it! You pulled the flower from your sleeves!” 

Alya, with green roses, leaned down and gave a smack to Nino’s head. 

“She’s wearing short sleeves, idiot” 

“Where did you get the flower from?” Marinette asked Bridgette. 

“I told you that everyone was blooming flowers!” Bridgette said looking at everyone. 

“Oh my. You don’t think she’s become an akuma, do you?” Lila said, her hair was full of Birdsfoot Trefoil that limped over head and looked quite ugly. 

“AHAHA-” Marinette said as she jumped up. 

“I actually have to take her away! Right now- since um- she’s been practicing magic tricks, but she can get kind of overboard. I’ll take her to the school nurse, Ms. Bustier” Marinette said as she grabbed her by the arm and led her out of the room. 

Bridgette tried to keep up with her sister as she kept tugging her along. 

“Can you slow down, Marinette? I know I’m made of magic but I can’t use it yet.” Bridgette said. 

“What do you mean, Bridgette!? You used magic just now! No one can see the flower that you plucked. No one had flowers in their hair. Only YOU can see them. You have to be careful of some things that you see. Since you are magic, you will also experience magical things. Master Fu warned you about your awakening!” Marinette said. 

“I’m sorry. I didn’t realize that they weren’t real” Bridgette said as she slumped her head down. 

“It’s okay. But let’s seriously see the nurse, while we’re at it. Since you did experience the awakening, there might be some repercussions to your physical form” Marinette said. 

They both made their way down the stairs when they bumped into a person that seemed weirdly familiar to Adrien. 

Scratch that. This person looked exactly like Adrien, except for the hair. His hair was covered with snapdragon and orange mock and was longer. . 

Bridgette’s awe was gone as soon as she noticed her sister frowning and giving an ugly look to the person. 

Nevermind, this person was an enemy, apparently. 

Marinette respectfully nodded to the person and brushed past him. Bridgette followed suit, but not before stealing another glance at his hair. 

...Which effectively led him to notice that she was staring at him. 

When their eyes met, Bridgette felt a pang of deja vu and...nostalgia? 

She looked away before he could possibly interpret the emotions that she was feeling. 

What was that?

That was nothing. 

That should be nothing. 

She didn’t exist before Mayura brought her into this world. How could she possible feel nostalgia? Maybe she was thinking about the wrong emotion? 

In Marinette’s perspective, she could only hear her footsteps. Had Felix done something to Bridgette? Marinette looked back to see Bridgette looking nervously. Marinettee’s eyes immediately went to the perpetrator, Felix, but ended up being surprised when she saw him quite off put as well. 

What was going on between them? Was this what happened when you suddenly became a sister? You have to look over your shoulder every few minutes to make sure that your sister isn’t getting in trouble? 

Bridgette darted forward to walk her with sister. Marinette took Bridgette in her arms and threw a dirty look to Felix before turning around and guiding Bridgette to the nurse’s room. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Insta: @nit3star19

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked my first chapter. For the first time in my entire life, I actually wrote ahead of time and decided to post this when I had more than one chapter in the document. So I can actually update weekly. 
> 
> Insta: @nit3star19 (its just art. Don't follow me-)


End file.
